kukfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
10. konjička divizija
thumb|Značka 10. konjičke divizije10. konjička divizija (njem. k. u. k. 10. Kavallerie-Truppen-Division, mađ. 10. lovashadosztály)' '''je bila postrojba austro-ugarske zajedničke vojske. Sastav početkom rata 1914 * 4. konjička brigada ** HR.10 (6) ** HR. 13 (6) * 8. konjička brigada ** HR.9 (4) ** UR.12 (5) * rt.AD.4 (3) Bojni raspored 28.7.1916.Hanna, V, 148 * 4. armija (GO von Tersztyanszky) ** Korpus Szurmay (FML Szurmay), *** '''10. konjička divizija' - 1400 foot, 1500 horse, 12 guns, 20 MG **** 4. konjička brigada (Col von Horthy) = HR 10 4, 13 4 **** 8. konjička brigada (GM von Mouillard) = HR 9 4, UR 12 4 **** I & II Cav Rif Bns/10; 10 Horse Arty Bn 3; 4 Comp/PB 4 Bojni raspored 28.8.1916.Hanna, V, 357 * 4. armija (GO von Tersztyanszky) ** Armijska grupa Litzmann (GdI Litzmann) *** Grupa Beckmann (G.Lt Beckmann) **** Konjička grupa Leonhardi (FML Freih. von Leonhardi) ***** 10. konjička divizija ****** 4. konjička brigada - HR 10, 13 ****** 8. konjička brigada - HR 9, UR 12 ****** 10 Cav Rifle Bn; III Bn/265, an Ersatz bn ****** Horse Arty Bn 10 4, 1 Batty/FHR 11 Bojni raspored 1.3.1917.Hanna, VI, 94 * 1. armija (GO Rohr) ** Grupa Litzmann (pruski GdI Litzmann) *** Grupa Seekirchner (bavarski G.Lt Seekirchner) **** 10. konjička divizija (GM Viktor von Bauer) ***** 4. konjička brigada (Col. von Horthy) ***** Attached k.u. Lst Hussar Regt # 1 Zapovjednici * Aug 14: FML. Viktor Mayr * Aug 14 - Dec 14: GM. Gustav Loserth * Dec 14 - Oct 15: GM. Herbert Graf Herberstein * Oct 15 - Nov 18: GM. (FML.) Viktor Bauer von Bauernthal Kronologija postrojbe u Prvom svjetskom ratu 1914. godina * 25.7. Car je potpisao djelomičnu mobilizaciju („Balkanska minimalna skupina“ i „B“ skupina) * 10. konjička brigada je pod izravnim zapovjedništvom 2. armije i smještena južno od Rume * 18.8. 10. konjička brigada je krenula vlakom iz Srijema u Galiciju * 19.8. Prvi dijelovi 10. konjičke divizije dolaze u Galiciju. Divizija potpada izravno pod 4. armiju * 26.8. Bitka kod Komarówa: pobjeda u kojoj je 4. armija uzrokovala gubitke neprijatelja od 40% i uzela 156 topova, vlastiti gubici su bili 40 tisuća vojnika, uključujući i 8 generala; sudjelovali su II., VI., IX., XIV., i XVII. korpus te 2., 6., i 10. konjička divizija i 6. marš brigada; iz 1. armije su sudjelovali 45. pješačka divizija i 9. konjička divizija * 26.8. Akcija kod Posadowa (kod Komarowa): Konjički korpus Wittmann (6. i 10. konjička divizija) * 27.8. Iznenandni napad i poraz kod Uhnowa (kod Komarowa): 6. i 10. konjička divizija. 10. konjička divizija, a posebno 12. ulanska pukovnija su imale velike gubitke zbog iznenadnog napada ruskog pješaštva.Dernyey György: A cs. és kir. Jász-kun 13. huszárezred története 1859-1918, str 23. * Krajem kolovoza 1914. kao zapovjednika 10. konjičke divizije FML Viktora Mayra je zamijenio dotadašnji zapovjednik 8. konjičke brigade GM Gustav Loserth * 1.9. Položaj kod Zhovka (Žólkiew) * 6.9. Bitka kod Rava-Rus'ke * 10.9. Bitka kod Lavova * 30.9. Položaj istočno od mjesta Zakliczyn * 10.10. Položaj kod Krzeszów * 23.10. Druga bitka kod Przemysla * 23.10. Actions on the lower San (to 26 Oct): VI, X, XIV Cps; 8, 45 ID; 10 Cav Div; Matasic's Comb Landsturm ID (1 and 110 Lst Bdes) * 5.11. Položaj kod Wilcza Wola * 16.11. Bitka kod Krakova * 17.11. Akcija na rijeci Uszwicą: 10. konjička divizija * 19.11. Akcija kod Ujscie Solne: 10. konjička divizija * Početkom prosinca 1914. kao zapovjednika 10. konjičke divizije GM Gustava Losertha zamijenio je GM Herbert Graf Herberstein * 1.12. Bitka kod Limanowe: zaustavljanje ruske ofanzive: 3. armija i 4. armija (VI., XI., XIV., XVII. i XVIII. korpus te 10. konjička divizija (kasnije stavljena pod zapovjedništvo 11. konjičke divizije) * Akcija kod mjesta Stary Sącz (Altsandez): 10. konjička divizija i dijelovi 4. konjičke divizije * 7.12. * 8.12. Akcija kod Limanowe * 15.12. Akcija kod mjesta Krosno * 20.12. Akcija kod mjesta Besko: 10. konjička divizija * 23.12. Akcija kod mjesta Deszno: grupa Peteani (1. i 10. konjička divizija) 1915. godina * 20.2. Capture of Stanislau (to 21 Feb): 10 Cav Div and one bde of 36 ID (probably 72 Bde) * 5.3. Action at Tlumacz (to 6 March): Group Lilienhoff (reinfcd Bde Papp) and 10 Cav Div * 13.3. Action at Ottynia (renewed on 14, 17 and 18 March): 15 and 54 ID; 5 and 10 Cav Divs * 10.5. Actions near and N of Toporoutz (to 11 May): 10. konjička divizija, pola 42. pješačke divizije * 9.6. Action SE of Horodenka (to 11 June): Group Kaiser Cav Div, half of 6 Cav Div, 88 Bde, LW IR # 3 * 11.6. Occupation of Zaleszczyki (bridgehead) (to 13 June): 10. konjička divizija * 17.6. Action at Dobronoutz (to 19 June): Apor's Corps CD and 23 Cav Bde (of 5 CD), reinforced by 10 CD * 13.7. Action at Sinkow (to 19 July): Corps Benigni 6, 8 and 10 Cav Divs, 6 ID, IR # 97 * 26.8. Black-Yellow Offensive in East Galicia (to 6 Sept; OB is for 1 Sept): 2 Army - XVIII (31, 32 ID; 1 Cav Div; 1 Lst Inf Bde, 1 Lst Huss Bde), IV (27, 51 ID), XIX (29 ID only), V (14, 33, 34, 43 ID); German South Army - Ger Cps Marschall (3 Gd ID; 19 and 38 Aus ID), Aus Cps Hofmann (55 ID; Bolzano's Bde; 131 Bde), indep Ger 48 Res ID; 7 Army - XIII (15, 36 ID), Cps Henriquez (30 ID, 8 CD), Cps Benigni (5, 6 ID; 3, 5, 6 CD), indep 10 Cav Div; 7 Army later reinfcd by 37 ID * 13.9. Russian counterattack (centering on Luck) (to 24 Sept): 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 13, 21, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 32, 33, 34, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 43, 45, 51, 55, 62 ID; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 Cav Divs; 1 Lst Huss Bde * 13.9. Akcija kod mjesta Klewan: 3 and 24 ID, 10. konjička divizija * 16.9. Akcija kod mjesta Karpilowka: 10 Cav Div; half of 21 ID; small parts of 4 and 13 ID * U listopadu 1915. zapovjednika 10. konjičke divizije GM Herberta Graf Herbersteina zamijenio je GM (kasnije FML) Viktor Bauer Edler von Bauernthal. On je bio zapovjednik sve do kraja rata. * 7.10. Akcija kod mjesta Karpilowka (to 10 Oct): 21 and 41 ID, reinforced by 37 ID and half of 10 Cav Div * 16.10. Battle of Czartorijsk (to 16 Nov): HQ of IX & XVII Corps and of Hauer's & Herberstein's Cav Corps; 11, 21, 26, 45 ID; 1, 10, 11 Cav Divs; 1 and 2 Bdes of the Polish Legion * 21.10. 2nd action at Dolzyca: 10 Cav Div, 42 LW Bde, parts of Polish Legion * 21.10. Akcija kod mjesta Gradie: 10. konjička divizija, 42. LW brigada, dijelovi Poljske legije * 21.10. 3rd (final) action at Jablonka in Volhynia: 10. konjička divizija, 42. LW brigada, dijelovi Poljske legije * 22.10. Akcija kod mjesta Kukli (renewed on 24 Oct): 42 LW Bde; parts of 10 Cav Div and of 1 Polish Legion Bde Izvori Kategorija:Vojska Kategorija:Postrojbe